


Life Swap AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I made this for fun, Mari is the mayor's niece, Other, These are just headcanons, headcanons, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Ok I’ve seen the aus where Mari is a model and Adrien is a son of bakers but how about….A real swap of their lives but their personalities are still the same somewhat or just changed a bit





	Life Swap AU

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng **

  * Niece of the Mayor, Tom’s brother
  * Her parents are still bakers but because her uncle is Mayor they’re more recognized because everyone constantly sees the Mayor enter their bakery
  * She’s spoiled rotten by her uncle much to her parents annoyance, but Mari just finds it sweet and nice
  * Will say, “I’m the Mayor’s niece” if she thinks it’s necessary at times
  * Still sweet but kind of stubborn
  * Will use her uncle sometimes as a threat
  * Her only friends are Nino, Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka since they’re the only ones who don’t try to butter up to her because of being the mayor’s niece
  * Still likes to design
  * Her uncle actually pays to have her make his suits
  * Whenever at the hotel she mostly likes to talk with staff

**Adrien Agreste **

  * Son of a TV news reporter who is famous for having the latest good story and thanks to the Akuma battles is better
  * Emilie Agreste is still alive of course
  * She does piano and her and Adrien are well known because of Gabriel being on the news
  * Adrien basically was that one kid who walked in while his father did the news and everyone instantly loved him
  * His childhood friend is still Chloe but also Mari
  * He’s closer to her but only because Emilie took him to the bakery almost weekly

**Chloe**

  * Daughter of a cop
  * Her personality is kind of lowkey mean but mostly because everyone except Mari steer clear from her since her dad’s a cop
  * So she’s a lonely child


End file.
